Jake and Nessie
by Jessmartie21
Summary: Nessie and Jake are ultimately destined to fall for each other. However, with neither of them having much experience, it's more difficult for them to admit their feelings for each other than they think. With the added roadblock of an overprotective Edward, how will they ever come together?
1. Chapter 1

**~Hey everyone! long time no see, huh? Well, I've been working on the** **Jacob-Renesmee story, and this is the first chapter! Okay, so there's a few things you should know. 1: This is all in Renesmee's point of view. If you guys REALLY want me to put in a Jacob POV chapter, you'll have to review and tell me. 2: If you haven't read my first story, there's a character in here, Jess, from that story. She's Seth's imprint. If you want to read about how they found each other, read my first story. Well, I hope you all enjoy it, and please review to tell me what you think! I love getting reviews from you guys!~**

Chapter 1

"Come on, Edward, it's just a dress!"

Alice had been bugging my dad for a whole day now, trying uselessly to get him to allow me to wear the dress she had bought for me last weekend.

It was a very nice dress: green silk and black lace. But of course, Dad didn't like it, because it was a little more…_immodest _than what I usually wore.

It wasn't _my _fault I'd recently hit another growth spurt. Puberty had hit me pretty badly last year. I'd gotten my period when I was about five and a half, but my body hadn't changed physically until later on.

I could tell my dad and my uncles weren't happy about my sudden need for a bra, or that my butt now filled out my jeans a _lot _better. Grandpa Carlisle just saw it as more information for how hybrids grew and developed, and didn't worry, like my dad, about the attention I was now getting from men. My features had been changing as well for the past couple of years, they were more pronounced and angular now, and I looked like…well, I looked like a woman. More like my aunts and mother than a child.

I was eight years old, and I looked eighteen.

I sighed and said, "It's alright, Alice. I have plenty of dresses."

Alice glared at my dad.

"You can't hide her forever, Edward! Look at her! She's not a little girl anymore!"

I walked out of the room, not bothering to listen to the conversation any further. I knew what would happen, in the end. Dad would win, and Alice would take the dress back.

Rosalie usually hovered nearby during these fights, wanting me to wear the stylish things Alice bought me, but also too protective to want me to attract the attention of boys.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper preferred to stay out of these fights, and stayed away from them altogether, except for when things got really heated and they needed to break it up.

What was _with _dad these days? I could tell that something else was bothering him, that it wasn't just the dress, or any of the other clothes Alice had bought that he deemed 'indecent'. He was just irritable, all the time! Especially when Jake was around. Sometimes, we would just be on the couch, watching a movie together, and dad would growl at Jake for no reason. I didn't understand!

I was glad Jake was out on patrol for most of the day today. Whenever dad and Alice started fighting about this stuff in front of him, he would get really uncomfortable and make up some excuse to leave.

Speak of the devil.

I sensed Jake before he spoke. I was so attuned to his scent, having been around it my whole life, that I could smell him from a mile away. Werewolves aren't exactly known for their stealth tactics, either.

"Hey, Ness!" he said, as he jogged out of the trees towards me.

I smiled widely. As annoyed as I was with my dad, I couldn't help but feel happy around Jake. That was just the way it was with imprinting.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another couple of hours," I said curiously.

He smiled back at me. "I couldn't wait to get back!" he said. "What'd you do without me today? It was pretty boring, huh?"

I laughed, because it was true. "I pretty much listened to Edward and Alice fight over my dress all day."

"The green one?" he asked. When I nodded, he smiled and said, "Who won?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Who do you think?"

"Of course," he said, looking at the ground. "That's too bad. It would have looked nice on you."

I frowned. Since when had Jake been interested in my clothing? Things around here were getting very strange-maybe I'd talk to my mother when we got back. She would know what was going on with my dad, at least. She might even have some insight as to why Jake was acting so strangely too, actually. She knew him better than anyone, except me, because they'd been best friends and he'd kind of had a thing for her before he imprinted on me. Yuck.

When Jake and I got back to the house, he headed upstairs to shower and change. When we moved out of Forks five years ago, Jake had come with us to live in a city just outside of Seattle. It was far enough away that nobody would recognize us, but close enough that Leah, Seth, and Jess could drive up to visit often.

Anyways, the enormous mansion that Grandma Esme had restored was big enough that Jake had his own room, and so he stayed in the house with us.

While he showered, I looked for my mom. It didn't take long to find her. She was typing on her computer in my parent's bedroom.

"Where's dad?" I asked casually, leaning against the doorframe.

"Your father went hunting with Emmett…he was pretty upset with Alice."

I sighed in relief. Good. Now I could talk to her without him overhearing.

"Mom, why has dad been acting so strangely lately? I know it's not just because of me looking more mature now. He's always angry and annoyed…especially when Jake is around." I looked down at the ground, studying the floor panels at my feet.

My mom sighed, and turned towards me, pulling her fingers away from the laptop keyboard.

"Renesmee…It's not something your father and I feel we should share with you just yet. I'm sure Jacob will tell you soon enough what exactly is going on."

Wow. Thanks, mom. So much for that. I huffed and walked out of the bedroom, and dug my cellphone out of my pocket. There was on other person who might be able to help me…

Once I was safely out of earshot from the house, the _opposite _way from which Dad and Uncle Emmett had gone, I punched in the right number and held the phone to my ear.

Jess picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Ness!" she said cheerfully.

I settled down on a fallen tree trunk to talk to Jess, draping my sweater over the log so as not to get my designer jeans wet.

"Hey, Jess. How's the baby?" Jess and Seth had gotten married when she was nineteen, and had a baby shortly after. Raine was two now, and three months ago they'd just had another baby, Marina, named after Jess's mother.

"Oh, just great!" she gushed. "She's absolutely amazing."

"I can't wait to see her again," I said honestly. Jess was one of my best friends-I'd known her since I was about two years old, and I missed not seeing her all the time.

"I can't wait to see _you _again," she said. "Maybe we'll come down to see everyone next weekend. Anyways, what's up, Ness?"

"I wanted to know if maybe you could help me figure out what's wrong with Jacob."

"Is he okay?" she asked. She sounded just as confused as I felt.

"Yeah, but he's been acting really strangely around me lately…and my dad seems to be really pissed off whenever he's around. I have no idea what's going on."

I would have sworn I could hear Jess smile over the phone.

"Are you sure you don't?" she asked me. "Or do you just not want to admit to yourself what's going on?"

Ummm….what? "Jess, what are you talking about?"

She sighed. "Nessie, since your body has changed, you know, when you turned totally hot, have you started feeling any differently around Jacob?"

I was still blushing about the remark she'd made-that my new curves made me look 'hot'-that I didn't really comprehend what she was asking for a few seconds.

"Jess, of course not! Why in the world would you think that?"

"Renesmee, trust me, that is exactly what is going on. Think about it, okay? Think about Jake. Think about how Edward-_the mind reader-_is acting around him when he's with _his daughter_. He's upset."

So I thought about it.

It did make sense. If every cell in my body wasn't one hundred percent sure that Jake saw me as a best friend and nothing else, I would have jumped to that conclusion myself days ago. Jake and I have never felt anything… anything _romantic _for each other. I knew that that was how imprinting was supposed to work, but I couldn't see anything but being his best friend the rest of my life.

"But, Jess-"

"When you next see Jake," she said, interrupting me. "You're going to think about what I said, and you're going to realize you _do _feel differently about him. Trust me, I know. It's just how this imprinting this works."

I heard a baby crying in the background, and Jess said hurriedly, "I've got to go. Trust me on this one, though, okay? I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"See you," I said, defeated, and hung up the phone.

I sank down onto the forest floor and thought about what Jess had said. Me and Jake? That would be…

Amazing.

Wait, why did I think that? I did not think about Jacob like that and he certainly did not think that way about me!

I huffed indignantly (I sure was doing that a lot today) and strode back towards the house, walking human-speed to give me more time to think.

It all made sense, and yet it all was crazy. I didn't want things between me and Jacob to change, when so much of my life changed all the time.

My body, my family, where I lived, my friends, my school. All I wanted was one aspect of my life to remain uncomplicated. One. Is that too much to ask for?

I worked on disguising my thoughts as I got closer to the house. I knew it was too early for my dad to be back yet, but I had to practice hiding these thoughts when he was around.

If he really _was_ angry at Jake for thinking about me…inappropriately, then hearing my thoughts about what Jess had said would _really_ send him over the edge.

I shook my head. All of this didn't matter, because nothing was going to change between Jake and I. _Nothing. _


	2. Chapter 2

~**Hey everyone! Hope you liked chapter 1! Okay, so I forgot to mention this in the AN for the first chapter, but i'll probably be updating every day or so. Next week I go on vacation so it might be every few days then. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I know this chapter is kind of short (sorry) but the whole 'list' thing needed it's own chapter, or so I thought. One last thing: Please, please, please review! Love to hear your thoughts!~**

Chapter 2

When I got back to the house, Jake was out of the shower and raiding the fridge. All of the food we buy is for him, anyways. Grandpa has long since stopped trying to convince me to eat human food.

"Hey, Nessie," Jake said around a mouthful of food. "Want something to eat?"

I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. "Not unless you found it in the forest."

He always offered, trying to be polite, but even the thought of me consuming that repulsive stuff made me want to gag.

Jake swallowed and then laughed. "I'll go hunting with you later," he promised."

My face lit up and I beamed at him. Hunting with Jake was one of my favourite things to do.

"No, you will not, Jacob." My dad said firmly as he flashed through the front door and into the kitchen. Nobody was as fast as dad, who moved like a ghost when he wanted to.

My face fell. Oh, great. He was back.

Dad glared at me as I thought this, and then turned back to Jacob.

"Renesmee has homework she has to do for school tomorrow. Actually, I'm disappointed she waited until Sunday night to do it."

The last part of this sentence was aimed at me, and I rolled my eyes. It's not like I couldn't finish it all in less than half an hour. I mean really, high school isn't much of a challenge for an immortal genius.

"You still have to sleep, Renesmee" my dad growled.

Jacob rolled his eyes as well and sighed. "Tomorrow night, then, Ness."

Dad just growled again and left the room.

I groaned in frustration and looked towards Jacob with pleading eyes.

"What is going _on _with him, Jacob? Why is he so angry with you?"

Jacob got that uncomfortable look again and shifted his feet nervously.

"It's nothing, Ness, really, don't worry about it."

Ugh. What I wouldn't give to have my father's mind-control ability for just one minute. I could hear dad snort at that from the living room.

I glared at Jake and stomped out of the kitchen. He was _lying _to me! He was supposed to be my best friend! Best friends didn't keep secrets from each other.

I flew up to my room and grabbed a small notebook and pen out of my desk drawer.

I stuck my head out of the door, and saw my mom still on her laptop. She looked over at me and I tapped my head, signaling that I wanted to be blocked from dad for a little while. She smiled and nodded at me, and I breathed a sigh of relief, thoughts of Jacob filling my head.

I flopped down on my bed and opened the little notebook.

_Ways to Find Out if Jake Really Sees Me as More Than Just a Friend:_

_1: Jasper_

Jasper would know, obviously. One minute within a five-mile radius of me and Jacob and he would know just as well as dad what was going on. All I had to do was play the cute, innocent little niece and he'd be putty in my hands. Of course, I'd have to do that when my dad wasn't around. I don't think he'd appreciate me lying to Jasper to get answers out of him.

_2: Alice_

Alice couldn't see Jake's future, or mine, but she sure could shop. If I could somehow wear some of the more _revealing _stuff she'd bought me around Jake, maybe he wouldn't be able to help but admit to me how he feels.

From what I've seen from my family, this should work pretty well. I know whenever Rosalie gets home with a bag from Victoria's Secret I don't see her or Emmett for the rest of the day. Ugh. Of course, then I would have to prevent dad from catching me. He would be furious. Ha! I can just imagine the look on his face if I pranced around Jake in fancy lingerie.

I held back a giggle and shook my head, getting back to my list.

_3: Jake_

This was the last resort, if nothing else would work.

I would march right up to him, look him in the eye, and ask him point-blank if he'd fallen in love with me.

Of course, this was easier said than done.

Would I mind, if he had? What Jess had said, about my seeing him differently, had stuck in my head. How did I feel about Jake, really? I certainly looked like a woman. Was I ready to act like one too?

My dad would say I wasn't. But what was _I_ ready for?


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hello again! So, this is chapter three. I warn you-major drama coming up! So I haven't decided if I want Jess to actually come visit the Cullens with Seth and their daughters, so review and suggest what you want me to do. Also, I've decided the next chapter is going to be a long one, so get those reviews in and I'll work super fast and get it posted by tomorrow. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and tell me what you think!~**

Chapter 3

The next day, I hunted down Jasper after school. It was my 'senior year' as well as Alice's, dad's, and mom's. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had 'graduated' from the school the year before, since they looked older.

Anyways, I was hoping that Jasper could tell me what was going on before I resorted to more drastic measures (aka, the rest of my list).

He was upstairs reading in his and Alice's bedroom. I knocked on the open door, and without turning, he said, "Come on in, Ness."

"Hey, uncle Jasper," I said, flitting to his side. I was going to play this innocent- he and Emmett spoiled me almost as much as Jake and Rose.

It was a good thing my parents had left the house for a few hours right after school, or else I wouldn't have been able to trick Jasper like this.

He put the book down and smiled at me. "What can I do for you, Ness?"

I sat down on the edge of the big, mahogany bed in the room, and looked down at my lap, twisting my fingers together in fake-nervousness.

_Sad thoughts, confused thoughts. Sad thoughts, confused thoughts._

Jasper's eyebrows pulled together and he looked at me worriedly. It was working!

"What's wrong, Ness? Why are you upset?"

I was a good actress.

"I'm really confused," I said honestly. I looked up at him with my best puppy dog eyes. "Jake-and daddy-have been acting really strange, and I don't know what's going on, and I'm so upset and confused. What's going on, uncle Jasper?"

I made my voice break on the last sentence as a finishing touch. I felt bad for deceiving Jasper, but what else was I going to do? This, at least, was better than wearing one of Alice's plunging neckline dresses around Jake and easier than confronting him.

Jasper's face fell, and he stood up from the large desk to sit beside me and put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Ness, I know you're feeling upset. But it's really not for me to talk to you about."

Wait-what? C'mon, I even gave him the puppy dog eyes!

"I promise everything is fine," he continued. Great, he was using his 'wise uncle' voice. "It'll work itself out. And I'll talk to your dad, okay?"

I sighed and pulled away, walking towards the door. "Thanks, Jasper" I said dejectedly.

Once again, Jake was in the kitchen. Esme could have saved some money and just put Jacob's bed in _here. _

I snorted at the different meaning a 'midnight snack' would have for me if that was true.

"How was school, Ness?" he asked as he rummaged around in the pantry, completely oblivious to the less-than-proper thoughts I was currently having about him.

"It was okay," I said, sighing.

He turned around, a box of crackers in hand.

"Are you okay, Nessie?"

"Sure," I said glumly, taking a cracker from the box. As _if _I would tell him the truth. 'I'm good Jake, it's just that my uncle won't tell me whether or not you're in love with me.' Yeah right.

"Okay, then," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "You just make sure you're in a good mood for our hunting trip tonight!"

Jake reached over to put a hand on my shoulder when the front door opened and dad growled.

I silently slipped out of the kitchen and into the dining room, opening up my schoolbooks.

What is his _problem_?

Mom must have been shielding me, because dad didn't come into the dining room to lecture me on respect.

After Jake had eaten dinner, and Dad had seen that I'd finished my homework, he grudgingly said I could go hunt with Jake for a few hours. Since when did I need permission to _eat? _Or drink, whatever.

I was relieved and visibly calmer when Jacob phased. These last few days, it was hard to be at ease around Jacob when he was human, even with Jasper's help. All I could think about was what was going on with us. Or, to be perfectly honest, what _wasn't _going on with us.

When I looked at him, I would catch on random details and get fixated on them, like how kind his eyes were, how white his teeth were when he smiled, how tan and perfect his skin was, and how strong his hands and arms looked.

Jess was right: after the idea had been put in my head of Jake and I being together, it wouldn't go away. It grew and grew until it was all I could think about and I would fight back tears at the thought of Jake not wanting me.

I was falling in love with my best friend.

And judging from the way the russet wolf beside me was staring at me, the feeling was mutual.

Jake preferred deer, as the wolves didn't eat predators like we did. He probably wouldn't eat much anyways, having just had a whole pizza, so after we'd sampled a few of his favorite kind from a small herd, I followed a richer, sweeter scent farther north.

Jake watched warily as I wrestled with the medium-sized bear, whimpering whenever it took a swipe at my impermeable vampire skin.

Maybe it was all those hunting trips with Emmett, but bear was my favorite too, and fighting with them was just such a rush. Almost as good as cliff diving at La Push.

When I was done with the beast, I skipped back over to Jake. Maybe I wouldn't need Alice for plan b), the bear had ripped my shirt practically in half down the front, not that I'd tried to stop it, leaving my lacy black bra perfectly visible to the horse-sized wolf in front of me. I watched him carefully to see how he would react.

When he saw how badly my shirt was mangled, he made a small choking sound at the back of his throat and reflexively took a step forwards, his eyes fixated on my chest. Then he looked down at the ground and growled, as if to scold himself, and turned around, running south. Back to the main house.

I sighed. It _seemed _like he'd been attracted to me, but it would have been a lot easier to tell if I was reading the facial expressions of a person instead of a wolf.

I frowned and darted back to the house through the forest, following Jacob's scent.

We made it back to the house quickly and I stopped short at the front door.

Uh oh… my dad was _not _going to like the current state of my clothes.

As if I'd read his mind, instead of the other way around, Edward flung the door open and looked at Jacob murderously before pulling me inside the house and slamming the door shut behind me so hard that the entire house shuddered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and, as promised, here is chapter four. I hope you enjoy it, it took me forever to get all the dialogue exactly the way I wanted it. Anyways, you'll see what I decided about Jess at the end of the chapter :)~**_**  
**_

Chapter 4

"Alice!" My dad called.

My little black-haired aunt was in front of us in half a second. She winked at me when she saw the shirt and said, "Hey, Ness. Did your dinner do that or was it Jacob?"

I blushed, and dad growled at her. "Just get her another shirt, Alice," he hissed.

She rolled her eyes, but flitted up the stairs to get something from my closet.

Dad turned to me, furious. If he was any more upset, flames would have shot out of his eyes.

He ignored that thought. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You know very well it is highly inappropriate for you to be traipsing around in a shirt that has been _ripped _in _half. _I really don't like the fact that Jacob saw you like that."

"Well, maybe I do," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" he said incredulously, even though he and I both knew he'd heard exactly what I'd said. "Did you just say what I think you did, missy?"

I snorted. Missy.

Dad crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me. "Do you think this is _funny?" _he hissed.

I didn't answer, just kept my eyes glued to the hardwood floors.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you mean to tell me that you ripped this shirt-in front of Jacob-on _purpose?"_

I shifter uncomfortably. _Maybe, _I thought.

He pulled me into the living room and sat me down on the sofa. "What in the world would possibly cause you to act this way?"

Emmett was in the living room as well, watching a baseball game. I looked to him for help, begging with my eyes.

He smirked and looked up at dad. "Calm down, bro. She was probably just lettin' Jakey get a look at her new knockers."

Dad growled and hit uncle Emmett on the arm. He should have known that wouldn't shut him up.

"If he _ever _touches my Nessie, though, he's going down."

I sighed. What was the worst that could happen if I told him the truth?

"Yes, Renesmee," dad said harshly. "the truth. Now."

In less than a second, mom was by his side, holding his hand. "Calm down, honey," she said soothingly.

"Not until our daughter tells me exactly what was going through her head before she decided to rip her clothes in half in front of _Jacob_. And for god's sake, stop blocking her!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at my dad, my eyes starting to fill with angry tears, a trait I'd gotten from my mother apparently.

"I was confused, alright? Ever since a few weeks ago, you've been upset and angry whenever Jake is around. I asked mom what was going on, but she wouldn't tell me! When I called Jess, she said that Jake was falling in love with me, but I didn't believe her. When I asked Jasper, he said he wouldn't tell me either! All I was trying to do was get Jacob to tell me what he was feeling about me because I'm just so hurt and upset and confused all the time, and it feels horrible!"

Dad's mouth dropped open at my speech, and my mom glared at him.

"I told you this would happen," she said angrily. "You made me promise-made everyone promise-to stay out of what was going on between those two, because you could handle it, and she went and took matters into her own hands, practically trying to seduce Jacob into telling her the truth!"

Rose sauntered down the stairs. "I still don't like the mutt," she said, settling herself down on the armrest of Emmett's chair, "but nice tactic, Nessie."

Alice and Jasper came down the stairs after her, and Alice threw me a sweater, which I quickly put on overtop my mangled mess of a shirt.

"Dad," I said, more softly, looking down at my lap. "Do you not want me to be happy?"

"I…I…"

I had never seen my dad at a loss for words before, and this was definitely a first.

At once, Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were in the living room, and Grandma Esme was hugging me tightly.

"Of course we do, darling, we all want you to be happy."

"Then why is dad…"

"Edward gets a little overprotective sometimes," Jasper said quickly. "He wants what's best for you, but it's hard for him to accept that you're growing up now." The last part of his sentence was aimed at my dad, who was pinching the bridge of his nose like he always did when he was trying to calm himself down.

"Dad..." I said again, trying to keep my tears and voice under control. "Why do you stop me from wearing what Alice buys for me? Should I be _ashamed _of the way I look now that I'm a grown up? Now that I look more like mom than like a little kid?"

He looked up to meet my gaze, regret flashing in his eyes. The entire family waited patiently for his answer, and mom squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"No, Renesmee." He said. "You shouldn't be ashamed of the way you look. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, as it was never my intention. I was only trying to prevent Jacob from taking advantage of you, or from losing control of his thoughts and feelings."

Alice squeezed my shoulders comfortingly and kissed my cheek.

"Dad, I'm eighteen years old physically, and mentally, I'm a _lot_ older. I'm ready for this, okay? Jake and I are ready to take the next step with this imprint. You've got to stop trying to prevent what was always meant to happen."

Dad glared at the floor, and Grandpa Carlisle spoke up.

"Edward," he said firmly. "Your daughter is right. Her and Jacob are meant for each other, just as much as you and Bella are. Can't you see how much you're hurting them both by keeping them apart? The best thing for you to do is give them your blessing, and then help her to make good choices about her relationship."

Dad _had _to listen to Grandpa. He always did. I leaned across Grandma Esme to hug him.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

He kissed the top of my head, and ruffled my hair when I leaned back."

Dad groaned and clenched his teeth together.

"Could I have a moment alone with my daughter and my wife, please?"

My grandparents, aunts, and uncles wordlessly left the room. Emmett patted my back comfortingly as he passed by me, and Jasper sent a wave of calm throughout the room, looking concernedly at dad.

"Renesmee." Dad said when everyone had filed out of the living room. "You have my blessing to date Jacob."

I sighed in relief, and mom kissed dad on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like 'I'm proud of you.'

Before I could open my mouth to thank him, he held up one finger in a 'just a minute there' gesture.

"On a few conditions."

I moaned and leaned my head back on the couch. I should've known there'd be a catch! What was it? Did Jake have to fight a dragon and rescue me from a tower?

Dad glared at me and said, "Renesmee, this is not a laughing matter."

I rolled my eyes, but stayed quiet. _Go ahead. What are the 'conditions'?_

"First of all," dad said, "don't move too fast."

Well, it wasn't like I had any experience with this type of thing. This was definitely going to move slowly.

Dad, seeming satisfied with that thought, continued.

"Secondly, you can't spend all your time with Jacob."

"He _lives _here, dad," I said in my most scathing, sarcastic, teenager tone, which I knew always annoyed my father.

"Time _alone,"_ he explained, mocking the sarcastic tone I'd just used.

"Edward," my mom said, quietly scolding him for acting like a child.

"And the third condition, which ties into condition two and one." He shifted uncomfortably, and looked at my mom for help, who just raised her eyebrows at him.

He sighed. "You know we'd prefer it if you waited until marriage to have sex."

My eyes widened and I had the urge to run from the room. Please, please, please, I silently begged. Please let my father not talk about me and Jacob having sex.

"However," dad continued, "I realize that's not exactly the modern notion. So, if you and Jacob do decide to-"

_Please don't say it, please don't say it, PLEASE don't say it!_

"-consummate your relationship-" my dad and I both winced, and mom just patted dad's arm and smiled in encouragement. "-then I would ask you to please talk to your mother, or Carlisle and Esme, about it beforehand. Actually, anyone other than Emmett would be fine."

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed, and the rest of the family laughed at the fake outrage.

I sighed. "Dad, I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Jake hasn't even asked me out yet, we've never even-"

"I know," my dad interrupted.

Oh, yeah, I forgot dad, you know everything. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again as he continued.

"Trust me, it'll happen soon enough."

Really?

"I'm surprised the dog's been able to keep his paws off you this long," he mumbled to himself.

Mom swatted his arm. "You're embarrassing her, Edward!"

"Can this conversation be over?" I begged. Just spare me, please god.

Mom looked at me sympathetically. "I know, honey. Believe me, I said the exact same thing when Grandpa Charlie tried to give me the sex talk."

I shuddered and she nodded knowingly. "At least you had your mom there to release you from the torture. You can go."

I smiled at her thankfully, and hugged her goodnight before running up the stairs and into my room.

I was almost asleep when I heard the front door creak open, and Jacob's heavy footsteps downstairs. His scent was easily distinguishable from the rest of the family's, which is how I knew he was in the kitchen. No surprise there. Still, I tensed up in anticipation for the conversation my father was undoubtedly going to insist on having with him.

I flinched when I heard my dad walk into the kitchen.

"Jacob." he said, making it sound more like an accusation than a greeting.

"Oh, Edward, hey," I heard. "Um, about Nessie…"

"It's alright. I-I mean we-talked to her. She's upstairs."

"Oh. Well, okay. I just wanted to say sorry, about the shirt thing." Jake sounded kind of guilty, as if it was his fault. Was he seriously going to try to take the blame on this one?

"It wasn't your fault, Jacob. In fact, thank you for doing what you did. It showed maturity and self-control." Self-control? What did dad think Jacob would have done, phased back and jumped me in the middle of the forest?

"Hey, don't go all daddy Edward on me," Jacob joked. "but thanks, man."

"You're welcome. You might want to talk to Renesmee tomorrow about what we told her last night."

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, in his usual fashion.

"Goodnight, Jacob."

"Night' vamp."

Well, that was interesting. What the hell was I going to tell Jacob tomorrow? I don't know if I have the confidence to tell him about dad's little 'conditions', or even why I ripped my shirt last night. Maybe I'll call Jess again…

She'll be here this weekend anyways, I guess. I sighed. This was so difficult. Life would be a lot easier if we were all mind readers.

I closed my eyes, still seeing Jacob behind my closed lids, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

~**Hey everyone! So, here's what you've all been waiting for (Drum roll please...): The first kiss! I'm so excited for you guys to read this because it took me forever to write and I really did my best with this. Please please please tell me what you think! I'm busy with stuff for my vacation next week, so I'll probably update the day after next instead of my usual, which would be tomorrow. Aaaanyways, enjoy and review!~**

Chapter 5

In the morning, before I left for school, was usually when I would say goodbye to Jake. Today, though, I broke that tradition. How could I pretend that things hadn't changed when they had? Things had _drastically _changed. Still, I shot him a quick '_See you later' _text before I turned my phone off for class.

School wasn't that bad. When you were a Cullen, everybody wanted to be your friend. You had it all, money, brains, beauty. The rest of my family didn't really attempt to make friends, because humans found them scary and instinctually stayed away, but it was easier for me, being half human myself.

I always laughed when I thought about the people who didn't know Alice was a vampire and was scared of her anyways. Little four-foot-ten-inches Alice, who danced everywhere she walked and made sure we all looked like runway models at fashion week.

Well, to be fair, maybe it wasn't Alice they were afraid of. Uncle Jasper was very intimidating even when he wasn't trying to be, and boy was he _trying _when he walked into school the first day and felt what every boy in the school was feeling about Alice, Rose, me, and-ugh-my mom.

I knew my mom was beautiful, but did I want to watch guys try and hit on her all day? No.

Anyways, because of the many friends I had made since the beginning of the year, I didn't sit with mom, dad, and Alice at lunch. They did, however, keep a close eye on me, and dad having full access to my thoughts made it pretty easy for them to know everything I was doing.

And I mean _everything. _Dad was just as protective as me as he was of mom, sometimes even more. I had inherited my parent's good looks, so it was only natural that I get attention from the boys at school. If I wasn't madly in love with Jacob, I would probably resent the fact that my dad did his best to scare away any boy that dared to even ask for my phone number.

I always spaced out when I was thinking about Jacob, especially at lunch while my friends ate and I nibbled on a few chips or something, but today it was worse because of what had happened last night. I was in the middle of imagining Jake and I kissing when I heard, "Renesmee? Hello?"

I shook my head from the wonderful daydream and saw dad wincing at the other end of the cafeteria. I blushed and thought, _sorry, dad._

I turned to the girl sitting next to me, who had interrupted my daydream. It was one of my closer friends, Mia. She was very nice, and dad said she reminded him of a girl who'd been my mother's friend, someone named Angela. She was the one who invited me to sit with her and her friends on the first day of school. She was pale-skinned, almost as pale as I was, with long blond hair and green eyes. Her mother kept trying to get her to model, which Mia wanted nothing to do with, and complained to me about it whenever her mother tried to schedule auditions.

"Sorry, Mia, I was…"

"daydreaming?" she offered. "About what, exactly? Or should I say, who?"

All the girls at the table squealed, and Naomi, a girl with a dark complexion and jet-black hair bounced up and down in her seat. "Who is he Ness? Come on, tell us! Please? Does he go to school here?"

I felt a rush of sadness. These girls were my friends, and I couldn't tell them about me and Jake, because I couldn't tell them he was a wolf, and then of course I couldn't even begin to explain imprinting, which even I didn't fully understand.

Unless…Maybe I could tell them about Jake, as long as I kept out all the supernatural stuff. Hey, maybe my friends could even help me out a little! Mia had had a boyfriend before, and some of the other girls had too.

"Well..." I began.

"Come on Nessie, don't torture us!" Mia squealed.

"Okay, okay, fine. It is a boy. He doesn't go to school here. He's been a friend of my family's for a long time, and I think something's going to happen with him."

The girls all chattered excitedly while Mia's eyes widened and she pulled me away from the table.

"Uh, Nessie and I are gonna go to the bathroom. Be back in fifteen!"

She pulled me out into the hallway, and into the empty bathroom.

"Ness, are you talking about _Jacob?"_

Being my best friend, Mia had been over to the house before, and she'd met Jake. I'd told her that he was a close friend of the family and was staying with us for a few years. Which was true. In a few years, we would all be living somewhere else.

I bit my lip and looked at the floor before grudgingly answering her. "Yeah."

She smacked her palm to her forehead. "I should've known! Oh, Ness, what is your brother going to do? He gives any boy who even _talks_ to you the death glare! How is he going to be okay with you dating a boy who_ lives_ with you?

The pretense we were operating under was that Edward was my brother, and everybody in the school had noticed how protective he was of me. It was weird having to call him 'Edward' during the day, but I couldn't exactly call him 'dad' around everybody who though we were both seventeen.

I sighed. "Mia…things are different between me and Jake. I talked to my brother last night, and it's ok. It was the whole family, actually. Talk about embarrassing."

She still looked worried. "Renesmee, isn't Jake a little older than you? What if he asks you to do…something you aren't ready for?"

I smiled at her. It was easier to talk to her about this than my parents, and it was nice to know she was genuinely worried about me. "Don't worry about that. Jake isn't like that, I promise."

She looked at me doubtfully. "Okay. Just promise me you'll be careful about this. I don't think I could kick Jacob's ass for you. He's pretty damn big."

I laughed and hugged her. "I promise. Come on, we've got gym now."

We walked out of the bathroom and back into the lunchroom to grab our bags, saying goodbye to the others, and then went to our lockers to get our gym clothes. Mia threw her arm around my shoulders as we walked into the gym change rooms and said hi to all the other girls. "My bestest friend is growing up," she said, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"Don't make me tell Ms. Martin you only did half the laps last class," I teased her.

She gasped, putting a hand over her heart dramatically. "You _wouldn't!"_

We dissolved into giggles and changed quickly into our gym clothes and walked into the gym.

We were playing badminton, and with my half-vampire reflexes, it was easy. Mia was my partner, and she was pretty athletic herself (she was the star of our school's soccer team), so we easily won each of the three rounds we played.

I was good at sports, but not really interested in them. I guess I took after my mom that way, even after she got perfect vampire balance and co-ordination she hated having to take gym class almost as much as Emmett, who hated it because of how much he had to hold back. There's nothing Emmett would like better than to really have the chance to compete. If there was a vampire olympics, he would be chomping at the bit to compete.

I giggled. A vampire olympics!

After gym was history, which with an uncle like Jasper who lived through all this stuff as it was happening and loved to teach me about it, was easy. This was my first time through high school and I was already doing as well as everybody else in my family. To say my father was proud of me would be a huge understatement; he nearly burst with pride when I got my exams and midterms back each year.

When I'd finished the mind-numbingly dull worksheet to go with Mr. Roland's mind-numbingly dull lecture, I turned my cell phone on under the table, keeping an eye on Mr. Roland to make sure I wouldn't get caught.

Jake had replied to the text I'd sent this morning. The lit-up words on the screen made my stomach turn in anxiety.

_I'll pick you up from school today. Meet me outside the main doors._

I looked at the clock. Ten minutes left of the period. I raised my hand, slipping my cell phone back into my pocket.

"Yes, Miss. Cullen?"

"Mr. Roland, may I go to the washroom?" I asked in my sweetest tone. Just to be safe, I smiled at him innocently.

"There's only ten minutes left in the…oh, never mind. You might as well take your things too, Ms. Cullen, since you're finished your work anyways."

I gathered up my stuff and walked up to his desk. I handed him the worksheet and smiled sweetly. "Thank you," I said, and whisked out of the classroom.

The Cullens always had been good at charming authority.

I raced out of the building to see Jake leaning against his car, wearing a pair of grease-smeared jeans and a black t-shirt. He must have been working in the garage before he came over to pick me up.

I couldn't help but notice how big his arms were, and think about how much I wanted them around me, holding me, keeping me safe. I couldn't help but notice how he had worked up a sweat in the garage so that his shirt stuck to his chest and shoulders, making visible the muscles on his perfect body. I couldn't help but notice the beautiful color of his skin, tan and smooth and warm. And I couldn't help but notice that his eyes raked over me as well, as if there was a few things _he _couldn't help but notice about _me. _

"Hey, Jake." I said awkwardly.

He nodded at me, his jaw set, and opened the door for me. I crawled into the car and watched him worriedly as he walked around to the driver's side door.

Was he mad at me? Was he upset because of what I'd done with the shirt last night?

He got in the car and drove slowly out of the parking lot.

We'd been sitting in silence for less than a minute when Jake said, never taking his eyes off the road, "We need to talk."

I immediately panicked, my breathing grew erratic and my heart beat quickened. What was he going to say to me?

He turned to me, alarmed. "Ness, it's okay. Calm down! Everything's fine, I just need to…"

He sighed, and tried again. "Ness,-"

He was going to do this in a car? No way. "Jake," I said, interrupting him. "Stop the car."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Jake, if we're going to talk about this, can you stop the car so we can get out and talk?" I knew I sounded slightly hysterical, so I closed my eyes and tried to slow my heart rate.

"If I stop the car, are you going to run away? Because I promised your dad I would get you home safely, and I really do not need him on my back right now."

Now I looked at him like _he _was crazy. "Jake, I'm not going to run away."

He eyed me suspiciously for a second before stopping the car and turning the engine off, and then getting out of the car to jog around and open my door.

When I'd stepped out of the car, he closed the door behind me and crossed his arms.

"Okay," he said softly. "Let's talk."

"Jake, I know how this imprinting thing works."

"Ness-"

"Eventually, the two people are supposed to...feel..."

"Renesmee, I-"

"differently about each other."

He shook his head, grabbing the tops of my arms and leaning down so that his face was directly in front of mine. My breathing quickened again and I forced myself to look into his eyes and not think about how much I desperately wanted him to kiss me.

"No, Ness. Listen to me. Three weeks ago, you and Alice went to the mall, and when you got back, she stole you up to your room. Fifteen minutes later, you walked down the staircase. Your hair was off to one side, and you were wearing this short black dress that made your skin glow like it was pure moonlight, and I nearly fainted. I wanted you, Renesmee. More than I've ever wanted anything in the entire world. I wanted you, forever. And I saw the look on your dad's face when he read those thoughts, and I knew that I couldn't have you, no matter how much I wanted you. That's how _differently _I've been feeling about you."

"Jake," I breathed, "I ripped my shirt in front of you because I was dying for you to tell me that."

"Renesmee, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do not to phase back and tell you just how much I love you."

"You love me?" I asked breathlessly.

"I've always loved you."

"Jake…" That wasn't the same as 'I love you.' that was 'I imprinted on you, of course i love you.'

"Yes, Renesmee. I love you."

"Jake," I breathed again. I sounded like an idiot. "Jake…how can you stand so close to me and not kiss me?"

He looked in my eyes and brought one hand up to my face, lightly stroking his fingertips along my cheekbone before sliding his hand down my jaw.

His other hand had moved as well, sliding down my arm to my waist, and hesitating there before moving around to the small of by back to pull me closer to him. He glanced at my lips for a moment before looking back into my eyes.

"Jake," I said again. It wasn't a question, or an answer. It was knowledge. This was Jake, and I loved him. I was meant to love him. And I always would.

He brought his mouth towards mine, and pressed his lips softly to my own.

Tears rolled down my cheeks at the feelings pent up inside of me that I could finally let out. At the realization that I really could have Jake forever.

He probably meant for my first kiss to be gentle and sweet, but he seemed to abandon all hope for that when I wrapped his arms around his neck and he lifted me up to press me back against the car, his lips moving against mine desperately and his hands holding me as gently as if I were a cloud that at any moment would slip away from him, but hard enough that if I were, he wouldn't let me get away.

When he finally pulled away from me, I was crying like a baby and could barely form a sentence.

"Let's get you home before Edward comes to find us, okay?"

I nodded. "Will you… will you tell me you love me again?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you," he whispered into my ear.

I hugged him closer to me for a second before sliding into the car.

He held my hand as we drove back, and rubbed slow circles on my palm. It was completely silent in the car, because nothing really needed to be said anymore. Jake loved me. I was completely content.

When we walked into the main house, Emmett and Jasper were in the living room playing chess. Emmett's eyes widened when he saw the tears drying on my face, and he stood up to flash over to us, standing in front of Jake.

"What did you do to Nessie?" He glanced down at me, worry and confusion on his face.

"No, uncle Emmett, it's okay. They're happy tears."

He looked doubtful. "Happy tears? Well still, what the hell did he do?"

The replay was currently occupying my thoughts, and dad groaned from upstairs.

"Sorry!" I called.

"Why am I always out of the loop?" Emmett griped. "Come on, Ness, what happened?"

I smiled wryly and looked up at Jake. "This," I said, and hopped up to kiss a very surprised Jake on the lips right in front of my uncle.


	6. Chapter 6

~**Hey everyone! So I know it's a little late, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and please review! I'm on vacation next week, so I'll probably only be able to update once in the next seven days. I'll make it a long one though, I promise. Okay, once again, enjoy and review!~**

Chapter 6

Emmett's mouth dropped open, and he quickly closed it. An evil grin came on his face, and he turned to face the staircase.

"Edward!" he called. "Your daughter is downstairs sucking face with the mutt!"

"Emmett!" Esme yelled from the dining room. "Stop that!"

"Ugh, Jacob, _please! _That is my _daughter!"_ Mom sat down on the couch wincing and looking slightly irritated.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course," he said sarcastically. "Since you and Edward are so polite about _your _PDA, we'll do the same for you."

Alice giggled from the kitchen. "Oh, Bella, don't worry. I'm sure Jacob and Nessie can find someplace far away where they're all alone to do that."

Dad came down the stairs then, looking horrified. "Alice, don't give them any ideas."

He walked into the living room to sit beside mom and glare at us.

"Thanks for being so supportive, dad." I rolled my eyes and glared back.

"I haven't killed him yet, have I?"

Esme came into the living room them, looking at Edward disapprovingly

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. She may be your daughter, but she is _my _granddaughter, and so no more talk of killing the man she loves. Even Charlie gave you more respect then you give Jacob, and he hasn't even made her disappear for days on end."

I saw dad wince when Grandma said 'man she loves', and he crossed his arms like a sulky child when she had finished.

"This wasn't supposed to happen for another two years anyways." Dad muttered under his breath.

I rolled my eyes again. This thing with Jake was really bringing out the teenager in me.

"Dad, by that time I'll look about twenty one. Who waits until they're twenty-one to have a relationship? Who even waits until they're eighteen?"

"You're still not _fully _matured." He said stubbornly. "What you should have done is waited to make sure that you were sure about him."

"Dad, he imprinted on me. There's not much more 'sure' that you can get. And I am so fully matured. Even Jess said I looked hot."

Jacob grinned at me, and dad held his hands over his ears. "Jacob Black I am going to go insane if you don't stop thinking what you're thinking about my daughter."

"You do look hot," Jacob commented, ignoring him.

Dad growled and left the room, pulling mom along with him.

"Thank you," I said, winking at him.

Rose came into the living room after mom and dad left, and sat down on the couch beside me. She hugged me gently. "Congratulations. Even if he is a mutt."

Then she smiled smugly at Jake. "I put together her outfit and makeup, so I think I'm the one responsible for her looking especially hot today."

Jake mirrored her smug smile and said, "She looks hot in everything, Blondie. But I think she looks hottest wearing n-"

I put my hand over his mouth. "Jacob, shut up before you say something that's going to make my dad attack you."

"And I'd help him," Emmett said threateningly. "So watch what you say about my favorite niece."

"Who are these other nieces I've never heard of before?" I joked.

Emmett threw a pillow at me and Jake caught it before it hit my face.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back and leaned down to kiss me, and Rose pulled me away.

"Nuh uh. Not in front of me you're not."

"Fine." I said, hopping up from the couch and tugging on Jake's hand. "Let's go for a walk. I don't have any homework today."

"Sure," he agreed, letting me pull him up off the couch. "As long as we're back by dinner."

I shook my head in disbelief. "How you can eat so much I will never understand." I said exhaustedly. "Don't worry, we'll be back by then."

We walked a few miles until we were out of dad's mental hearing range, which I'm sure annoyed him, and sat down on a fallen log that had already been overtaken by a green carpet of moss.

Jake sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap, hugging me to his chest.

I sighed. "Jake, you think dad's going to act like this forever?"

He leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "It'll be okay. After a couple of years, he'll barely even think about killing me."

I leaned my head against his warm chest and did my best to force all thoughts of my family out of my head.

I guess it would seem weird to most 'normal' people that Jake and I were so comfortable around each other when we'd really only been a couple for a few hours.

I suppose it was because we'd been stifling our feelings the past couple of weeks, and now that we were able to express them we just fell naturally into the whole idea.

It was probably also because of how close we were beforehand. The relationship Jake and I had was meant to flow easily into a romantic one, and so that was likely the reason why we were acting like we'd been together for years.

There was no awkward stage, because being around Jake was always so easy.

That was why being curled up in his lap felt like home, and having his arms around me made me feel like I could stay here forever.

Remembering that my father couldn't hear us, and my uncles weren't around to make fun of us, I twisted around to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He was surprised at first, almost dropping his arms from around me, but after a moment he tightened his grip instead, and moved one hand up to the back of my head, sliding his fingers through my hair.

Unlike our first kiss, when we were both so frustrated at keeping what we felt locked up inside us, and then relieved we could finally let it out, this kiss was long and sweet, instead of short and fiercely passionate.

He held me tightly against him, but kissed me so softly I thought I might start crying again.

Jeez. When did I turn into such a crybaby? I only needed to kiss someone for a few minutes for the waterworks to start.

No, that wasn't true. It was only Jake. I sighed against his lips and pulled myself even closer to him, twisting my fingers in his hair and wrapping my legs around his waist.

He froze, and I realized that what I'd done simply as a way to pull myself closer to him he'd taken very differently.

"Sorry," I said, quickly pulling my legs up to where they were before. "I didn't do what you think I was doing, really. I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "It's very okay," he assured me. "and I know. I was just taken off guard. You kind of surprise me a lot," he noted.

I laughed and kissed him quickly, purposely surprising him. "You don't seem to mind."

He smiled wryly at me. "Point taken."

I looked down at my watch. He noticed where my eyes had strayed and checked the time himself.

"Wow. I didn't realize it'd taken us so long to walk here."

"Me neither." I frowned. "I guess we'd better get going then," I said, getting up off of his lap.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess Edward wouldn't really appreciate you being gone for much longer."

My eyebrows pulled together. "I'm with you, of course I would be safe."

He smiled and said, "What I meant was, he wouldn't appreciate you being alone with me very much longer."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh. I see."

"Yeah."

There was the awkwardness! Ah, we were more normal than I thought!

I started forwards, back towards the house with Jacob at my heels. His hand was constantly outstretched towards me, as if he was worried I was going to trip.

Ha! He should know better. I haven't tripped in my life. The first time I walked, I drifted as gracefully as Alice across the floor. And he was there!

Before we got back to the house, I took his hand in mine. I wanted my family to see that we were together, and I didn't want to be embarrassed about it. This was me, complete with Jake by my side.

They would accept us, because this was who I was. I was sure of that.

~**I'm thinkin' maybe spice things up a bit-a little Nahuel drama? Tell me what you think!~**


	7. Chapter 7

~**Okay, I know, and I'm sorry. It's been almost two weeks since I last updated. And since school starts for me tomorrow, I won't be able to write as much either. I'll do my very best to get you at least one chapter per week though. As always, your reviews motivate me to write! It's true! When I can see people are reading it and commenting on it, it makes me want to finish the updates faster. I think this goes for most people on fanfiction. If you like a story, and want an update sooner, tell us! We want to know! Alright, sorry for the super-long message, and as always, enjoy and review!~**

Chapter 7

By Saturday morning, everyone was much more relaxed around Jake and I. Jasper was in a good mood, and that meant that everyone else was too.

Especially Jake. Mom and Grandma had been in the kitchen for an hour already working on lunch for Seth's family. I sometimes think Jacob's favorite part of having Seth visit was not seeing his pack brother, but eating my mom's cooking.

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed. "That's not true!"

"Sorry," I said, laughing. "I didn't realize I was projecting."

I leaned over to kiss him quickly before my dad walked into the room.

"They're about a half a mile away," he announced. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

Rosalie, who was putting some flowers in a vase on the coffee table, smiled.

I knew she was excited to see Marina and Raine again. Rose would never admit it, but I knew she missed my baby days. Two years ago, when Jess had Raine and first brought her over, Rose visibly lit up.

As soon as Jess had gotten in the door that day, Rose held her hands out and shyly asked if she could hold the newborn.

Jess was cradling the tiny baby carefully in her arms, tucking her protectively close to her chest. Seth was watching her with rapt attention, looking every inch the proud father. I remember him watching Jess as well, with new awe in his eyes.

That day, I'd asked mom to block me from dad. I was about thirteen physically, and it was the first time I'd thought about having kids of my own. Even then I'd known what would eventually happen between Jake and I, and I'd wondered if it would be possible for us. I was too embarrassed to ask grandpa about it.

"They're here!" Alice said excitedly, waving out the window. She and Jess had been friends since Seth imprinted on her, but they'd become really close after she agreed to let Alice plan her wedding.

Dad opened the door, and Jess and Seth stepped in the house.

Seth was carrying an overnight bag for the four of them, as well as a napping Marina in her car seat. Jess had a bag with what I assumed was baby supplies in it, and Raine settled on her hip.

"Here, Seth, let me bring that upstairs for you," dad said, holding his hand out for the bag.

"Thanks, man." Seth handed him the bag and took the one Jess was holding.

Rosalie stepped forward and held her hands out towards the baby. "Can I hold her?" she asked, glancing back towards Jess.

Jess smiled at her. "Of course, Rose."

Rosalie took the car seat from Seth and brought it over to the couch. She sat down and lifted Marina carefully out of the seat, cradling her in her arms.

Marina looked more like Seth than Jess, except for her wispy baby hair, which was the exact same shade as Jess's beachy waves.

Raine was the exact opposite. She looked just like Jess, except for her dark eyes. And her blonde hair.

Everyone was surprised when her light hair never grew out, but Jess was happy. She said it was the exact same shade that her sister's had been. It was fitting, because Jess had given Raine her sister's name as a middle name.

Jess put Raine down and crouched down in front of her.

"Hey, beautiful," she said cheerily. "Why don't you go play with uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper?"

She dug around in the bag for a bit, and then handed her a box of puzzles.

"Here you go, honey," Raine turned around and Jasper swung her up into his arms.

"Hello, darlin'." His voice took on a natural southern drawl, and Raine giggled.

He and Emmett brought her into the kitchen, bickering already, and Jess sank down onto the couch beside Alice and me while Seth and Jake caught up with each other.

"Tired?" I joked.

She rolled her eyes. "You can say that again." She shot a smile towards the sleepy bundle in Rosalie's arms. "Even for two people, a baby is exhausting."

I laughed. "Well, I'm sure you have quite a few babysitters lined up when you need to call one."

Jess laughed with me. "Yes. They're very loved."

Rosalie smiled at this and kissed the top of the dark-haired child's head.

"Speaking of calling…" Jess said, seeming to remember something. "Thanks for telling me," she said, nodding towards Jake and smirking at me.

My mouth dropped open. Were we that obvious? We weren't even holding hands!

"How did you know?" I almost shrieked.

Jake glared at Seth. "Dude, I know you can't help what you hear, but I told you to keep it quiet for a little while!"

Seth smirked at Jess. "Sorry, man. She's very persuasive."

"Seth, I hear enough of it on patrol with you. Come on."

Seth laughed and winked at Jess.

She giggled. "I told you so!" she sang. "and you didn't believe me!" she teased.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay, okay, we get it. You're always right."

"You know it," she said, winking at me.

"Lunch is ready!" Esme called from the kitchen. "Boys, give Raine back to Jessica and help bring these dishes into the dining room. Emmett! How do you expect her to eat anything if you keep making faces at the food?"

Within seconds Raine was back in Jess's arms, proudly presenting her with a completed puzzle. Jess gasped in fake astonishment.

"My goodness, what a beautiful puzzle! Great job, honey! Are you hungry?"

Raine pointed to Seth. "Daddy," she announced.

Seth beamed and Jess handed her over to him. "Yes, yes, I know you're a little daddy's girl. He just better make sure you eat some vegetables."

"Yes, ma'am," Seth said obediently, mock-saluting. He swung the little girl onto his shoulders, making her shriek with laughter, and carried her into the dining room upstairs.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, except for Jess lecturing Emmett about cracking dirty jokes around her daughter, which was pretty funny.

I took over for Emmett and Jasper after lunch and kept Raine occupied, while Esme and Rosalie continued to fawn over Marina. By the time I got to bed, I fell asleep almost right away because I was so exhausted. Jess was right, running after a two-year-old all day is hard work.

The next morning, I got up and helped my mom with breakfast for our human-food eating guests, while my uncles, dad, and grandpa had just gotten back from a short hunting trip. They'd left early in the morning, and had only been gone a few hours.

Jake, waking up uncharacteristically early, surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. I turned around and hugged him back, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

"Morning," I replied, pulling back to smile at him.

"Renesmee Cullen, pay attention to what you're cooking, not Jacob!"

I rolled my eyes. As if I would let anything burn. Mom seriously did not give me any credit for my vampire side.

"Come on, Bells, it's not her fault she's distracted," Jake teased.

Mom put her hands on her hips and glared at Jake. "That's it. Hands off my daughter and out of the kitchen! You can wait just like everybody else."

Jake sighed and let go of me, and strode out of the kitchen.

I got back to work, and right on time Seth came down the stairs, a sleepy two-year-old in his arms.

"Good morning!" I said to both of them. "Where's Jess?"

"Morning, Nessie," Seth said, settling Raine in her high chair. "She's just feeding Marina, she should be down soon."

"Great," I replied, and started putting the food on the table.

By the time Jess got downstairs, the wolves had devoured most of the food. She was eating what little was left and scolding them for being rude when the phone rang in the other room.

I heard someone pick up, and Dad's voice greet whoever was on the other end.

"Well, yes, of course. We'd love to have you visit," he continued after a short pause. He sounded surprised, which probably meant these visitors lived far from here…

By this time the wolves had gone quiet. They weren't crazy about the Cullens having guests, especially guests of the non-vegetarian variety.

Dad spoke again, and I listened carefully, hoping to get some more insight as to who was visiting.

"Alright then, we'll see you in a few days. Goodbye."

I heard him hang up the phone and then walk into the kitchen.

"Who was that, dad?" I was curious. We didn't get a lot of visitors, except for the Denali clan, who would stay for a few days from time to time.

"It was Zafrina. She and her sisters are coming to visit."

I grinned. The first time I'd met Zafrina, right before our confrontation with the Volturi, we'd hit it off (although I was only a few months old). I think it had something to do with the fact that our powers were so similar.

Whatever the cause, I loved her. It was so exciting to see her again! I'd been four when I last saw her.

"They're also bringing along Huilen and Nahuel. They're all eager to see you again."

I could sense Jake tense up behind me, and I looked at him and frowned.

"What's wrong, Jacob?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, Nessie."

Jess raised her eyebrows and looked down at her plate.

He and Dad glanced at one another, Jacob looking slightly angry. I could tell that whatever it was, neither of them was going to tell me.

I groaned internally. Great. More secrets they were keeping from me.

My dad's expression softened, and he furrowed his brow.

"It's not like that Renesmee."

"Sure it's not. Whatever."

~**If you all are disappointed with the lack of action in this chapter, i can promise that there will be lots in the next one-with a whole nessie-jake-nahuel triangle going on. It'll be out sometime next week!~**


	8. Chapter 8

~**Hey everybody! So school's going well for me, and I've been finding time to write, which is great. Now-at the request of one of my reviewers (as I take everything you guys say into account, and am very, very grateful for your reviews), I have decided to make this chapter in Jacob's point of view. Tell me how I did, and if you'd like me to write more chapters in Jake's voice. As always, enjoy and review!~**

Jake

I crossed my arms over my chest and growled once again as I stood in front of the Cullen's huge-ass front window.

I'd always kinda found that stupid-if you had to defend your house against vampires, wouldn't it be more effective to build it out of _brick _and _stone?_

The amazon leeches were due to arrive today. Normally I wouldn't mind it at all, I knew they were friends with Nessie and it made her happy to see them. Naturally, anything that made Ness happy was in my good graces.

Too bad the half-vampire-_Nahuel-_was coming with them.

It was too much to hope for that Nahuel hadn't realized that Renesmee was the only female of his kind that wasn't related to him. I wasn't too happy about the possibility of him attempting to pursue her.

How suspicious was it that he chose to visit now, with her almost fully grown? The last time he'd seen her was when she was a baby-when the Italian vamps had first found out about her.

I wasn't worried at all about my Nessie returning his interests-she had always belonged to me. I'm just not sure how long I could stand him if he tried to persuade her to.

I growled again low in my throat at the thought of him forcing himself on her in any way. My hands immediately started shaking slightly, itching to end the life of anybody who dared to touch her.

Ness was beside me in the next second, stroking my arm, and standing on her tiptoes to press her heavenly lips to my cheek.

My arms automatically relaxed and wound around her waist, hugging her securely to me.

She laughed, and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of my head.

"I know why you're worried," she whispered into my ear, "and it's ridiculous."

Naturally, her hot breath in my ear and her lips brushing my jaw was distracting enough that it took me a few seconds to process her sentence.

"It's not ridiculous." I grumbled.

"It is, actually." She pulled back, smiling. "Jess and I had a good laugh about it."

I frowned. "What did she say?"

"Well…" she started, wrapping her arms around my neck. This action also caused her chest to be pressed closer to mine, which was very nice. "She said you would be jealous. Which I can see is obviously true. She also said you'd be worried about me and acting very protective and territorial."

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, what'd she do, buy a textbook on this stuff? Is she writing a book about imprinting?"

Nessie frowned. She didn't like it when I was upset like this.

"You know, she did take a bunch of veterinary courses in her year of university."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She giggled and let go of me. "Nothing, Mr. typical patterns of wolf behavior." She flitted out of the room, giving me a very nice view of her ass as she did so. Edward let out a low growl in the next room, reminding me to keep in line with the inappropriate thoughts about his daughter.

Just my luck that my imprint's father can read minds, huh? I could barely even kiss her here without Edward ripping my head off because I'd been thinking about us doing the same thing, just horizontally and minus our clothes.

Oh, crap, now I'm thinking about it again. Damn, if I was Edward, I would have killed me multiple times already. Crap, crap, crap, stop thinking about Nessie! Think about…

My train of thought was broken (and thank God it was, it was headed somewhere definitely not good with Edward around) as three tall, tan, bloodsuckers appeared in front of the house. Yeah, I knew they didn't just appear out of thin air, but even my accelerated vision couldn't catch most of the vamps' super-fast movements when I was in human form.

Right behind them was the shorter and more delicate-looking one, Huilen, and the half-vamp Nahuel.

My eyes narrowed automatically at him. He looked exactly the same as he did when he visited eight years ago.

Before I knew what was going on, the Cullens had flashed themselves outside to greet the Amazonian leeches. I watched Zafrina-the tallest-gather Nessie into her arms and hug her tightly. I gritted my teeth as Nahuel walked up to her and watched warily as her shook her hand.

Then he looked her appreciatively up and down.

Ugh! I knew that look anywhere! He was checking out my girl? For real? I started to shake again, this time not just my hands, but my entire body, and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths so I didn't accidentally destroy the Cullens' living room.

When I had finally calmed down, and convinced myself that killing one of the guests wouldn't be helpful, and would probably make Nessie very upset with me, I took another deep breath and went to join the Cullens outdoors.

I walked up to Renesmee and put a hand on her shoulder, standing beside her, and cast a warning glance at Nahuel. Then I respectfully said hello to the other members of his coven.

Nessie smiled at me proudly, probably happy I hadn't burst into wolf-form and gone for Nahuel's throat as soon as he touched her. In my peripheral vision, I saw Emmett frown. He and Jasper probably bet on my level of control today.

Carlisle invited them all inside, and I took Nessie's hand as we walked the short distance back, sending yet another silent signal to Nahuel to stay the hell away from what was _mine. _

Edward shot me a look when I said this.

_I know, I know. He's just…_

Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

_Yeah, it was bound to come back and haunt me wasn't it? Guess I have a little more empathy for you now. _

He rolled his eyes at me, but I knew he was happy about that at least.

Once we were inside, I hovered uncomfortably at the edge of the living room while the vamps chatted.

Under normal circumstances, I would've hidden out in my room for a couple hours, not interested in talking to this vamp from this place or that one from that place. Just not my favorite people to hang out with, you know?

But I'll be damned if I was going to leave Nessie alone in a room with _him_. Well, not alone, but you get the picture. If I wasn't there, I didn't want him anywhere near her.

I watched him carefully whenever I could tear my eyes away from Ness, on edge and half hoping he would do something that would merit me an opportunity to rip his head off.

That would really give Edward something to complain about.

After half-listening to them talk for a couple of hours, they all dispersed themselves throughout the house, as usual, and Emmett turned on the T.V., as there was a football game on tonight he didn't want to miss.

Usually, I would enjoy watching the game with Emmett and Jasper, unless of course pixie danced in the room, took one look at the screen, and told us who was going to win.

Unfortunately, Nahuel had decided to stick around and watch, and spending another two hours with him would stretch my nerves to the breaking point.

Nessie led me upstairs, and flopped down on my bed, pulling me down next to her. She curled up against my side and I slowly ran my fingers through her shimmery bronze curls, being as gentle as possible so I didn't pull on her hair.

She reached up to place her palm on my cheek.

_I'm proud of you for handling yourself the way you did today._

"Thanks," I said, kissing her forehead.

_I love you._

When she told me that using her gift, it was more personal, more powerful, than if she'd said it the way everyone else did. It rang with truth and honesty and absolution, and it made me happier than I'd been in my entire life each time she said it, each time she let me get a glimpse of her feelings for me.

I leaned over to kiss her, sliding my hand around her waist while the other hand remained in her hair, pulling her lips more forcibly, desperately, against mine. My hand traveled up to her ribs as I kissed her, and Edward growled softly at my thoughts about pulling them up just a little bit higher.

I growled back at him against her lips, and she shivered at the vibrations and pulled her body closer to mine, wrapping a leg around my hip. I was vaguely aware of the door slamming shut, probably Edward trying to find a place far enough away that he didn't have have to hear the thoughts of his daughter and her boyfriend as they made out.

I shoved all thoughts of Edward out of my head, and instead focused on what Renesmee was feeling, what she was thinking about, as she'd left her hand on my face. The instant rush of lust, like a white-hot ball of desire thrown straight at my chest, hit me like a wrecking ball.

It's hard to deny an imprint anything she wants, but letting things go much further wasn't such a good plan in a place where her entire family could hear our every breath and heartbeat. I quickly pulled away from her, and she frowned, putting her hand back on my cheek.

_Sorry. Couldn't help it. _

I laughed. She thinks she can't get a hold on her self-control? Mine was stretched as tightly as a drum, and every time she kissed me, or touched me, even innocently, it was as if she was pounding on it, wearing it down until it snapped.

I only hoped that when it did, we were nowhere near her mind-reading father.

Nessie pulled herself closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and relaxing against my chest, and resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as well, and buried my face in her hair, breathing in the most wonderful scent in the world, and wishing we could stay just like this for the rest of our endless lives.

~**The next chapter will probably be up within the next week. Press that review button, people!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I profusely apologize for not updating in over a month, but I sincerely did not have the time. School has been really, really busy; in fact, the reason this chapter is not as long as usual is because I have a science project due tomorrow that i'm barely half done. You can probably expect the next chapter within the next two weeks, and please please review and tell me what you think because when I get those emails it really does remind me to get started on the next chapter and motivates me to write more. Especially when I get reviews about what you guys liked and didn't. So, read, enjoy, tell me what you'd like to see happen between Jake and Nahuel. Love you guys lots!**

Chapter 9-Jake and Nessie

I blinked lazily and frowned, upset that the incessant knocking at my bedroom door had woken me up.

I groaned as I looked to my right and saw what was probably the reason for the knocking. Had we really fallen asleep in here? Damn it, Nessie and I were gonna get so much crap for this...

Nessie stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open, meeting mine. I forgot about the situation for a minute as I stared back at her; enjoying the sight of her disheveled clothing and her hair strewn wildly around her head on my pillow. My mouth was practically watering when she arched her back up to stretch.

I remembered the vampire on the other side of the door when growling erupted from the other side of it, and Edward's voice rang out and into the room.

"Jacob Black." he growled, "it is almost midnight and my daughter is NOT going to be staying in there for tonight."

Renesmee sighed beside me and slipped out of the bed. I sat up, and she leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"I better go," she said softly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep tight," I whispered back, smiling.

I hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead; then let her go, and she walked over to my door and opened it. Edward was glaring at me murderously, and he stepped to the side to allow her to pass before slamming the door shut behind her. I rolled to the side again and tried not to think too inappropriately about Nessie (for Edward's sake) before falling back asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my imprintee's beautiful laughter, and I smiled. I stretched; and was stepping across the room to grab a shirt when a deep, vaguely familiar male voice began laughing with her.

I couldn't help but growl at the fact that the Amazonian leech was downstairs flirting with _my_ girlfriend.

_Does he not grasp the concept of "unavailable" or what?_ I grumbled to myself as I flew down the stairs to stop whatever the hell was going on down there.

Nessie flashed her way in front of me before I could even enter the living room, and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek and smile sweetly, saying. "Good morning!"

She pressed her palms against my chest and looked me in the eye meaningfully.

_Calm down, Jacob. I could hear how fats your heart was beating when you heard his voice. Jealousy isn't going to do anything for you. _

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Werewolf, remember? Imprinting, remember? Can't help it." I said, not caring, like she did, if everyone else heard.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and pushed her palms more forcibly against my chest this time.

_I don't care. Control yourself! _

She stalked back into the living room and I turned to get something to eat from the kitchen.

I dropped Nessie off at school today as usual, but was disappointed to see that she was giving me the silent treatment. Honestly, what did she expect? The only male of her species was trying to move in on our relationship, not to mention our imprinting bond.

"Any other wolf would have reacted exactly the same way," I mumbled to myself as I parked the car back in the Cullen's massive garage and stalked back into the house.

"Anybody home?" I called.

"Just me."

Half-vampire douche himself walked through the kitchen door and raised his eyebrows at me. I narrowed my eyes and glared back, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the marble island in the middle of the kitchen. The leech smirked at me and crossed his arms as well.

"I don't know why you're so upset," he said lightly. "It isn't as if she wasn't going to get bored of you sooner or later anyways. I'm just saving you both some time."

I growled, and my hands started shaking, wanting the beast inside me to show it's face and rip my enemy to shreds. Once I'd gotten myself under control, I took a deep breath.

"You have no idea what you're messing with," I warned him. "Nessie is_ mine_."

"For now," he retaliated, grinning slyly.

"I've ripped full vampires apart in seconds, leech," I spit at him. "You're about half as easy to kill."

"Don't threaten me," he hissed back at me. "I am hundreds of years older than you, dog."

"Well, good thing Nessie's not into hooking up with the elderly." I shot back dryly. "She's imprinted to me. It's not a good idea to try and mess with that. You'll never get what you want."

"We'll see," he said coldly. "If you remember, it was YOU that imprinted on HER. Not the other way around."

With that final remark, he slipped out of the kitchen. I heard the front door slam shut, and then I was alone in the house.

Alone and pissed off. Well. That was never a good combination for a werewolf. The conversation running through my head, I turned and punched a hole through the wall next to Esme's favorite picture, imagining vampire dickhead in its place. Shit. As If I needed to be in more trouble today. Guess I was making a trip to the hardware store. I shook the drywall off of my hands and grabbed the keys back from the hook next to the door.

With the day I'd just had, and the situation I was in, what I really did not need was a heart to heart with Nessie's more annoying uncle.

Emmett was great for watching sports, and wrestling, and playing video games, but having him make fun of the fact that I was stuck in yet another supernatural love triangle-except this time playing Edward- was not my idea of a good time. Which is probably exactly why he was nice enough to take the time out of his busy day to do just that.

After Nessie had quite clearly conveyed to me that she was serious about this silent treatment thing by brushing by me as soon as she had gotten home, and hurrying upstairs to do her homework, Emmett collapsed down on the Cullen's white leather couch beside me and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and made a point not to look in his direction.

"Did America's favourite werewolf have fun with Mr. Movin'-in-on-your-girl today?" Emmett teased.

"Shut up," I growled.

Emmett laughed. "I bet it doesn't help any that she's ignoring you, huh? If she's anything like her aunt, it's gonna take a lot of sucking up to get back on her good side." He grinned, flashing perfect white teeth my way. "Need any pointers?"

"EMMETT." Edward's voice rang out from the study next to the living room. Ha! For once it wasn't going to be me the leech was screeching at. This was a first. "I can SEE what you're thinking, so please STOP what you're thinking about that DOG and my DAUGHTER!"

Emmett chuckled. "If I can't kill him, and I can't humiliate him, where's the fun in having him around?"

Nessie took that opportunity to flit halfway down the stairs and lean on the polished wooden railing. "Uncle Emmett, stop being mean." I was surprised Renesmee came to my defense, and I smiled gratefully at her.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook," she warned, pointing her finger at me before flying back upstairs. "You're taking me hunting tonight. Then we'll see."

Emmett grinned slyly. "My, my, my. Jacob and Nessie out alone in the woods, too far off for you to hear their thoughts…whatever will they amuse themselves with, little brother?"

"Emmett, it's times like these when I find it hard to remember how I've had the self control to NOT KILL YOU yet." Edward growled menacingly.

"Give it your best shot," Emmett dared him. "Come on, let's blow off some steam. I could go a few boxing rounds in the backyard right about now. Shall we invite Jasper as well?"

"Go to hell, Emmett," Edward muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! trying to write more to make up for my little writer's block/dry spell thing I apologize once again! Okay, so an issue has arisen about the story. I've gotten a review in asking for a scene where Jake and Nessie lose their virginity to each other. I've never written anything like that before, and it sounds interesting to try, but if you think it's a bad idea, or if you read the story and won't be able to anymore if it becomes M-rated, PLEASE tell me. Private message me, review, whatever. I don't want to do this if it means somebody won't be able to read anymore. On a lighter note, enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 10-Jake and Nessie

Hunting trips with Jake were my absolute favourite thing to do. Away from my family's supernatural hearing, mind reading, emotion-sensing, and other privacy intruding natures, and finally alone with Jake.

Plus, hunting is the one time I actually get to act like a _vampire. _Or a half-vampire, anyways. When I can really let loose and give that side of myself free reign.

It was the middle of fall, and the trees in the forest beside our house were still half-bare, not having lost all their leaves yet for winter.

Even so, the ground was till covered with a layer of red and gold, and the leaves swirled around me as I ran through the forest, the wind whipping them through my hair and through Jacob's fur beside me. I laughed at the absolute freedom I felt coursing through my veins, and Jacob turned his large head to wink at me before bursting ahead.

I sped up as well, running after him at full speed before launching myself at him. Jacob could easily outrun me, but he let me knock him to the ground and fall on top of him.

I kissed the top of his head and wrapped my arms around his furry self, nuzzling my face into the fur at the base of his neck. He put a paw on my back to gently push me closer to him- the best he could do in this form- and leaned his head on my shoulder.

He let out a large contented sigh, and I rolled off of him to lay on my back beside him. He shifted over onto his stomach and winked at me again, licking the side of my face gently. I wrinkled my nose and smiled at him, and then jumped up again.

"Come on," I said. "We've got to be back soon, and I actually _am _thirsty."

He raised one eyebrow and smiled, and I playfully shoved his shoulder.

"I didn't _just _want to be all alone in the forest with you. Don't go getting a big head now."

He rolled his eyes and shook his large head, still smiling, before darting back off into the forest. I brushed the leaves off my jeans and followed closely behind him.

After taking down some elk and a mountain lion (apparently I had inherited my dad's tastes in animal blood), we started back towards the house. About halfway there, Jake stopped at a tree where he'd left a pair of cutoff shorts and shifted back to human form so he could hold my hand while we walked back.

After we'd been walking for a few minutes, Jake took a deep breath and turned to look at me. He looked like he was feeling guilty about something, and I smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I _may _have overreacted just a _little _when you and…"

"Nahuel?" I offered innocently.

"Yeah. Him." Jake muttered. "Anyways…when you two were…talking yesterday morning. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said. "I forgive you. But just so you know Jake…there's really nothing for you to be worried about. I'm in love with _you. _We're imprinted. Nahuel can't change that."

"I know, Renesmee." Jacob said seriously.

"You know, Jake, there's going to be a lot of other guys interested in me at some point or another. I'm a very attractive girl." I winked at him and smiled.

"Believe me, I know" Jake growled playfully, swinging me around and into his arms to bend down slowly and kiss me.

His mouth moved against mine, and I forgot all about the forest around us as we sank down to the ground.

He set me gently down on my back and leaned over me to kiss me, his hand slipping under my shirt to grab my waist and pull me closer. His thumb stroked the underside of my breast, and I twisted my hands in his hair to crush his mouth closer to mine. He growled against my lips and I shuddered at the surge of lust that shot through me whenever he did that.

My hands ran up and down his stomach and chest, reveling in the feeling of his hard muscles under my fingertips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, kissing my more passionately, but also more gently and sweetly, if that was possible. His lips moved more slowly against mine, and his hand moved from under my shirt to the side of my face, stroking my hair back and moving us so that I was on top of him.

I pulled back to smile down at him, and he smiled back at me, pulling me down to kiss my forehead. I jumped up off of him and held out my hand, which he took, and pulled himself off. I brushed the leaves out of his hair and tugged at his hand.

"We should probably get back before my dad has a panic attack and starts imagining me pregnant," I said. I was still smiling like an idiot, but I didn't care. I was completely happy here, just walking through the forest holding the hand of the most perfect person in the world. The thought of being able to feel like this, be with him like this, for an eternity, was exhilarating.

When we got back to the house, I led Jake up the stairs and into my room, ignoring Emmett's wolf whistle and Rosalie's disappointed mutter: "guess he's out of the doghouse."

I closed the door and pulled him onto my bed, grateful that Mom and Dad had left for the cottage already. I slipped under the covers with him and rested my head on his chest, staring up into his eyes while I waited for sleep to come.

In the morning, we awoke to a timid knock on the door. I kissed Jacob's cheek and placed the palm of my hand on his face.

_Good morning,_ I sent to him, and he smiled back at me and hugged me more tightly to his chest.

There was another knock, and I sighed and called, "Come in."

Jasper opened the door and averted his eyes.

"I don't mean to bother you," he said quickly. "But Edward and Bella are going to be home in a few minutes, Alice says, and I thought you might want to know."

"Thanks, Uncle Jasper." I said gratefully.

"You're welcome," He replied.

He closed the door again and I listened to his footsteps going back down the staircase before turning back to Jake.

He sat up, pulling me with him, and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"What do you think Edward would do if he really did find us in here?" he asked, grinning at me.

"Are you kidding?" I replied, raising my eyebrows. "With you half naked like that? I don't want to find out, Jake."

He smiled at me and pulled me over to sit on his lap. "It'd be an interesting conversation afterwards, though."

I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed, pulling me closer to whisper "I love you" in my ear before slipping out of my bed and grabbing one of his shirts from off the floor. It was pretty funny how half of his wardrobe was in my room.

"I'm gonna go shower," he said, kissing my cheek and opening my door to leave. "See you downstairs."

"See you," I said back. I slipped out of bed after he'd left and walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room.

When I was cleaned up had changed my clothes, I skipped downstairs and kissed my dad on the cheek. "Morning, dad!" I said cheerfully.

He crossed his arms. "Don't play innocent Renesmee, I already know where Jacob was sleeping last night."

"Who said I was playing innocent?" I said. "Of course Jacob slept in my room last night."

"Renesmee, you know full well that isn't appropriate. I know for a fact that you remember the conversation your mother and I had with you about the conditions of your relationship."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, do you honestly think we would have done anything with everyone else downstairs where they could hear us? Gross."

Jacob chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and start making breakfast for himself. "Morning, Bells," he said cheerfully. "Edward."

Dad narrowed his eyes at Jake and growled under his breath.

"Edward, calm down," my mom said. "You remember what we were like."

"What _you _were like," Dad corrected. "I'm worried about the possibility of there being nobody in their relationship with the capability of self control."

Jacob laughed while he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Edward, I know you spent nearly every night of your relationship in her bed. Aren't you being a little hypocritical?"

He sat down on the bar stool next to me and smiled at me. I reached over to take his hand, and Dad crossed his arms over his chest.

I glared at him, exasperated. "Oh, _get over it _Dad! It's a done deal and you're going to have to live with it!"

"For all eternity, I know. Really looking forward to it," He said sarcastically before leaving the room.

Mom sighed and looked at us apologetically. "He's a little stubborn sometimes. Don't worry, he'll warm up to you two in a few years."

I raised my eyebrows at Jake when she'd left. "Just a normal teenager's morning routine, huh?"

"You bet," he said, grinning at me. "Come on, I have to get you to school. We don't need to give your dad another reason to kick my ass."

**Review! And don't forget to tell me about the virginity thing. Seriously. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Readers! This is just an Author's Note for you guys, but it's important. First of all, the new chapter will be up sometime this weekend. Second of all, I've decided to compromise on the whole virginity thing and write a separate three or four chapter story about them losing their virginity to each other. The first chapter's up (you're welcome!) so go check it out! (It's pretty much exactly the same premise and situation as this one) Enjoy, and tell me what you think of it, and what you want to happen with it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! Had a few hours today (science test went well btw) and so I decided to get this weekend-promised chapter done early! I think it went well, so read and enjoy! PLEASE review and tell me what you think! The new chapter of my M-rated story will probably be up soon as well, although I updated that yesterday. Having two stories to do is a real big job. Anyways, see you soon! Review!**

Jake and Renesmee, Chapter 11

"Jacob," I said, dragging the tips of my fingers across his chest.

"Yeah?" He answered, never looking away from the T.V., where some action movie was playing.

I continued, knowing he was paying attention. "Did Nahuel say anything to you? Is that why you're jealous?"

"I'm not _jealous_," Jacob said, tearing his eyes away from the screen. "I just don't like the way he thinks about you."

"You don't know how he thinks about me," I said, my eyebrows furrowing.

"I can guess, from the way he looks at you. Did you see him checking you out when he first got here?"

I smacked Jacob's chest and blushed. "He was NOT checking me out, Jacob."

Jake grinned at me and captured my hand in his. "Was so."

"Well, _you_ do it all the time," I deflected lamely.

Jake laughed. "I'm _allowed_ to. He isn't."

I tore my hand away from Jake's and scooted away from him. "Fine. From now on, you're not allowed to check me out either."

He grinned at me again and looked me up and down suggestively.

"Stop it!" I said, laughing, and grabbed a pillow from beside me to fling it at him. He dodged it easily and reached out to grab me around the waist and pull me closer to him.

"Damn werewolf reflexes," I muttered. He leaned over to kiss me and I put a finger against his lips to push him away uncharacteristically.

"Hey!" he protested.

"You can kiss me _after_ you've answered my question," I said.

"What question?" He asked, confused.

"Did Nahuel say anything to you?" I repeated.

Jacob sighed and looked away.

"Come on, Jake," I complained. "I won't get mad, I promise."

"Famous last words," he muttered. "Fine. He may have said something about it being only a matter of time before he broke us up... and that you didn't love me as much as I love you."

I frowned and wrapped me arms around his neck. "You don't think that's true, do you?"

"Of course not. At least about the breaking us up thing."

I smiled at him. "You can't really believe you love me more than I love you."

"Ness, I didn't even know somebody could love somebody else as much as I love you, so it's a little hard for me to believe that someone could love even _more_ than that."

I grinned and pressed my lips to his softly and sweetly. "Believe what you want, Jacob."

He laughed again. "I will, thanks."

I frowned then, my thoughts taking a different path; one I didn't like.

"Jake, promise me something."

"I'm tempted to say 'anything' but I think I'll hear your proposition first," he joked.

"Jake, I'm serious. Promise me you won't let this thing between you and Nahuel escalate into fighting."

The smile fell from his face and he looked at me more seriously. "Renesmee, you know I'm going to do what I have to to protect you."

"Don't worry about me, Jake."

"Trying to get a werewolf to not worry about his imprint. Great plan of action, Ness." Ah, deflecting. I was definitely wearing him down.

"Honestly Jake, please try to sort it out without fighting. Please? For me, Jake. Try." I pleaded.

"How do girls always know it will work when they say that?" He muttered to himself.

I sighed in relief. "_Thank you_," I said sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah." Jake said, looking back towards the T.V. and smiling.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and focused back on the flat screen.

_Next time I'm picking the movie_, I thought to myself.

"I heard that," Jacob said, and I giggled.

After the movie, Jacob kissed me goodnight and headed to La Push. There was a bonfire tonight, and I wasn't allowed to go because I had school tomorrow.

Good thing dad didn't know about the large amounts of alcohol consumed at these things when the elders left; if he did, I probably wouldn't go to another bonfire _ever_. Of course, I never drank at the bonfires; dad would be able to smell it and anything but blood tasted disgusting to me anyways.

Mom and dad were staying at the main house tonight, and so that I wouldn't be disturbed, I slept at the cottage. It was nice having the house to myself.

At the cottage, I put on a pair of pajama pants and a shirt and slipped into bed, grabbing a book off of my bedside table.

I tried to read, but I just couldn't focus on the words on the page. Something was wrong…

A breeze shifted the curtains covering my open window, and Nahuel appeared in front of me. Damn, he was fast.

Realizing how unhappy Jake (and the rest of my family) would be if they knew what was going on right now, I immediately got out of bed, abandoning the book on top of the covers.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, looking nervously again at the open window. "Do you know how many people would try to kill you if they knew about this?"

"Calm down," he said. "I just want to talk to you."

"Could you maybe have picked a more appropriate time and place?" This was crossing the line. Jake would have a fit if he found out. Either that, or he'd be angry with me, and I don't think I could stand that.

"This was the only time the dog wasn't glued to your hip. And since this is a private conversation, I didn't exactly want to have it around your family either."

I sighed. He wasn't going to leave until I agreed to hear him out. How bad could it be, anyways?

He apparently interpreted my sigh as resignation, and took a step forwards, bringing himself just a few feet away from me.

"Renesmee, I believe you may have already noticed that I have feelings for you of the romantic nature."

My mouth dropped open, and he continued.

"When I and my family leave in a few days, I'd very much like for you to come with us."

He stopped and stared at me for a few seconds, and I finally realized he was waiting for me to say something.

"What-Nahuel-Nahuel, I'm in love with _Jake._" I finally spit out, unable to form a complete sentence with the way my mind was spinning. Jake was right about Nahuel being interested in me. Was my intuition about men that bad? Really? Twice in a row?

"Renesmee, I don't believe you understand. The werewolf will never be right for you. Isn't a driving point of their species to mate? Don't you realize he'll eventually grow to detest you because of your inability to produce for him an heir?"

My eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't think _you _understand. Jacob imprinted on me. That means he'll _always _love me. Jacob and I…it's just _right._ Soul mate. Do those words mean anything to you?"

"Renesmee, _we're _perfect for each other. I'm the only male of your kind…and you're the only female of my kind who isn't my sister." He started to look a little angry with me, and I got the impression he was getting kind of impatient.

"Nahuel, I don't care if Jake and I aren't exactly the same. I'm in love with him, and to me we're both just people. Our 'species', as you call it, doesn't matter to me at all, and maybe that's _because_ I'm in love with him. I'm sorry, but I can't and won't accept your offer." I said this last part more politely and gently. I realized that getting upset wasn't going to help me any. I wasn't sure that if he attacked me I could overpower him.

He narrowed his eyes at me, and clenched his jaw. "Fine," he growled. "We'll be leaving the day after next if you change your mind."

I didn't reply to his last statement, instead staying quiet as he exited my room as silently as he entered it. Then I walked over to the window, slammed it shut, and locked it tight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So here's the new chapter-I personally am in LOVE with the major drama going on at the end! Eek! No idea what I'm going to write in next one ;). Anyways, you know the drill. Read, love, review :) Enjoy!**

Jake and Nessie-Chapter 12

I was still upset with Nahuel the next morning, and very nervous about him trying to talk to me again. I think being around him right now would not be good for the whole keep-this-away-from-Jake-thing.

However, my day was made exponentially better when Jake woke me up; kissing me gently on the cheek and smiling at me when I opened my eyes. I yawned, then smiled back at him, and scooted over so he could sit next to me.

He slid in next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder and snuggled up next to his warm skin.

He kissed the top of my head, and I reached out for his other hand to hold.

He played with my fingers, turning my hand over to squeeze it gently.

His fingers tensed, and I looked up at him. He eyebrows furrowed, he sniffed the air in my bedroom.

"Ness, your room smells a little weird."

I froze, my eyes widening the tiniest bit. _Shit. _Jake would flip out if he found out Nahuel was in here.

"I was trying out a new perfume last night," I blurted out. "There must still be some in the air, it seemed like strong stuff."

"Huh. You want me to make you breakfast?" He asked, completely forgetting about it. I felt guilty about lying to him, but even worse about him believing me so quickly, trusting me so fast.

Even so, I relaxed a little bit, dropping my shoulders back down, and raised my eyebrows at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, waffles are repulsive. I guess I'll just make them for myself, then."

My mouth dropped open. "You just wanted me to help you make your breakfast!"

He widened his eyes in feigned innocence and surprise. "_Me? _Now, would I do such a thing?"

I raised my eyebrows again. "Ummm….Yes?"

He brought the hand that was around my shoulders strategically down so he could tickle me.

"Not fair!" I choked out in between my fits of laughter, pushing him away and almost off the bed.

He slipped out anyways, chuckling at my attempts to stop him from practically _assaulting _me, and pulled me out of the bed as well.

I frowned. "I'm not ready to get up," I complained. "Come on Jake, five more minutes."

"I can carry you," he offered, holding his hands out.

I stared at his outstretched arms for a second before grinning slyly up at him.

"First one down gets to decide what we do today!" I said, and then whipped past him and flew down the stairs.

He ran down after me. "Not fair!" He whined. "I call a rematch."

"Too bad," I teased. "Guess you'll just have to do whatever _terrible, horrible, _AWFUL thing that I want to do today."

"Anything I do with you will be lots of fun," he said sweetly.

"Nice try," I said, grinning at him.

"Nice enough to decide we're spending the day here?" He said hopefully.

I shook my head.

"Nope. We are going back to the main house so I can try on everything Alice bought for me on her shopping trip yesterday."

"And you need me to help you change?" He said mischievously, shooting me the same sly smile I'd used on him just minutes before.

"Maybe out of the last outfit," I said flirtatiously. "You are coming along so I can get your opinion."

"Why do you need my opinion?" He asked.

"Because I can tell if you think something looks good on me. Your eyes go all wide and sometimes your heart beats a little faster," I explained.

He pulled me closer to him, sitting me on the kitchen counter. "Like when?" He asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago, Alice bought me this red dress I tried on and then showed to you. You know, the short-ish one with the black straps."

"I like that one," Jacob mumbled against my neck, kissing softly up and down.

"I know," I said, struggling to remain in control of myself. "Your heart started beating a little faster, and you stared at me until I left to change back out of it."

Jake pulled away, smiling. "That wasn't because of the dress," he said, and I frowned.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear while running his hands up and down the tops of my thighs. "That was because thinking about ways I wanted to take the dress off of you would have made Edward want to kill me."

I blushed and pulled his mouth to mine, effectively stopping him from saying anything else embarrassing.

His mouth moved luxuriously against mine for a few moments until I pulled away to come up for air and hopped back down off of the counter.

"Come on," I said, pulling Jake through the door of the cottage so we could start heading back towards the main house.

"Hey!" He complained. "I never even got to make myself anything to eat! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Jake." I reminded him.

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm going to faint if I don't eat breakfast. I'm _starving, _Ness." He said intensely.

I giggled at how ridiculous it sounded, and he glared at me.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized. "Carlisle and Esme always keep the kitchen stocked for you, don't worry. Esme'll probably make breakfast for you too, if you play your cards right. You know she loves cooking for you."

He brightened up at that, and nodded his head in agreement, allowing me to pull him along through the forest.

When we walked into the house, I could hear Nahuel talking to my father, and I flinched. I really did not want to talk to him after last night.

Jake pulled me into the kitchen anyways, intending to make good on my promise of breakfast, and simply shooting Nahuel a dirty look before looking opening the fridge and looking around.

Nahuel shot Jake a dirty look back, and I glared at him. He glared back at me, turning his head away from me. Jake had turned around and caught this, and he laughed.

"What happened, did Ness finally tell you she wasn't interested? Ouch."

Nahuel glared at him, and my father looked between them and at me questioningly.

Ah. Mom must be home. She always started blocking whenever there was a conflict.

"Watch it." Nahuel barked at Jake.

"What are you going to do? Tell me the sad story of your rejection in hopes I'll get so bored I fall back asleep?" Jake said, smirking.

"Jake, stop acting like a child," I hissed.

They ignored me, continuing to glare at each other.

"No, mutt, I'm going to rip your throat out," Nahuel growled.

Jacob stepped forward in challenge. "Try it," He dared coldly.

Nauhel matched his challenge taking a step forward as well, until they were only a foot apart.

"Don't think I won't, dog." He snarled.

Suddenly, Jake looked confused for a minute, losing focus. He slowly sniffed the air around him again and froze, his eyes turning murderous.

He turned towards me, his eyes blazing with fury, and spoke to me more harshly than he had in my entire life.

"Renesmee," He spit at me. "Why does he smell exactly like your bedroom?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Sorry, I know it's been a little while, but I've been kinda busy. You know what they say, better late than never. I fixed the chapter before this, because I just read it over and realized how many mistakes there were (I apologize profusely, I updated it late at night and sort of did a half-ass editing job because I was tired.) Anyways, this is the last chapter, hope you're all satisfied with the ending. If you think this fanfiction is too short, there is a separate (rated M) story I wrote about Jacob and Renesmee, which would probably be the next few chapters of this, which you can check out. As always, PLEASE please please review! On this and the other story! See you when I decide to start another story, and also SEND IN REQUESTS for what you want me to write another story about. **

"_What?"_

Emmett was in the room in half a second, cracking his knuckles menacingly and glaring at Nahuel.

I, on the other hand was having a panic attack and trying my best to keep from hyperventilating.

"Jake, it's not what it looks like!" I choked out finally, desperately wanting to make him understand.

"You mean what it _smells _like?" Rose said, snickering, and flashing into the room.

"Not now, Rose." Dad said harshly.

"Renesmee, you have about forty-five seconds to convince me that it 'isn't what it looks like' before I destroy your grandparents' living room trying to tear him to pieces," Jake hissed, glaring at Nahuel.

Nahuel barked a short laugh, and opened his mouth to comment.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I yelled in his direction before turning back to Jake.

"Jacob, listen to me," I pleaded. "Last night he came into my room before I fell asleep to try and convince me to go with him when he left tomorrow."

That didn't seem to make things any better, and Jake growled more menacingly than I'd heard my entire life before shuddering hugely.

"Jake, I promise nothing happened, I refused him immediately and kicked him out! He was barely there for a minute, listen to me!"

At these last words, I lurched towards him to grab his arm.

"Edward, get her away from me," Jaocb spit, and dad grabbed my arm, pulling me away from him.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Stop it!"

"Jasper, get him outside." Dad ordered. By now, everyone had converged in the living room to witness the spectacle, and Jasper immediately flashed forwards to half-guide half-push Jake out the door.

Everyone else followed just in time to see Jake stumble down the porch steps and rip into wolf-form as he hit the lawn.

He immediately whirled around and crouched down as if he was going to pounce at Nahuel, who had followed Jacob and Jasper outside after everyone else.

Huilen, hearing the commotion, had also flashed herself outside and was standing protectively by Nahuel's side, her eyes shifting nervously from Jacob's gigantic, furry frame to her nephew beside her.

"Nahuel, I think it may be best if we cut our visit short and leave as soon as possible," she advised, looking apologetically at Carlisle and Esme afterwards.

"Yes, _please _go" I begged, looking worriedly at Jacob. I didn't want him involved in any kind of fighting ever, especially over something as silly as this.

Nahuel sneered at me. "What a wonderful host you are, pleading for us to leave you."

Mom stepped in between Nahuel and I and bared her teeth menacingly.

"Go mama bear," Emmett said under his breath.

I stepped around mom, not needing her to protect me, and glared back at Nahuel.

"Of course I want you to leave!" I said, furious. "Look at what you've done. You've been hitting on me since you got here, even though you know how much Jacob and I mean to each other. You'd have to be deaf and blind not to see how much I love him, and you've been stretching our patience since you arrived! It was only a matter of time before Jacob got defensive, and I don't blame him for wanting to rip your head off, because I was considering doing the same thing last night when you foolishly thought I would agree to your ridiculous invitation to join you in South America!"

Nahuel, who was getting cut off a lot these days, opened his mouth to debate my speech. Emmett stepped forward, looking every inch the guy you did _not _want to mess with.

"Pretty sure my niece just gave you a big hint as to what she wants you to do. I suggest you take it."

Nahuel glared at us for another second before Huilen grabbed his arm.

"This is ridiculous," she hissed in his ear. "Let's _go_, Nahuel."

With a last condescending and disappointed glance at me, Nahuel left, heading south, with Huilen close behind him.

We all visibly relaxed, Jake's shoulders dropping and his entire wolf body shifting out of his hunting crouch. We weren't looking at each other, and mom ushered me inside while dad got a pair of shorts from Jacob's room so he could shift back.

I curled up on the sofa, trying to stop the tears that collected in my eyes when Jake came back inside.

Everyone was very quiet, and I found I still couldn't meet Jake's stare.

"You didn't believe me." I muttered brokenly. "You… you told dad to 'get me away from you'." It was hard for me to repeat his harsh words, and I found that a few tears I had been trying desperately to keep from escaping my eyes were now rolling freely down my cheeks.

My eyes glanced up at Jake's then, and they were filled with sorrow and remorse. He rushed to my side, putting his arms around me and stroking my hair with one hand.

"Ness, I'm so sorry. I did believe you, I really did, I promise. I only asked Edward to keep you away because I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to keep myself from phasing while I was still in the house. I don't ever, ever want to hurt you Nessie, I just said that so you wouldn't get hurt, I promise."

"You've seen Emily's face," he said, his voice going lower and trembling a little, as if he was horrified by what he was saying. "Renesmee, you can't even begin to imagine how thoroughly I could not live with myself if something like that ever happened to you, because of _me._"

"You don't hate me?" I asked softly, turning my head to look up at him.

"Renesmee, I could never, ever hate you. I love you. You know that, Nessie. Even if it was true-" Jake shuddered, then continued. "Even if he was in your room for… other… reasons, I still would never be able to hate you Nessie. I never for a second doubted you, I promise."

I twisted around in his arms to bury my face in his chest, curling up against him and comforting myself by inhaling his warm, woodsy, wolf scent.

"I love you too," I mumbled.

"Okay, okay, we get it." I looked up and saw Emmett looking towards us and wincing. "Please, can't you be mushy somewhere else?" he begged. "Just this once."

"Actually, I think I'd rather them stay here, where I can keep an eye on them," Dad said quickly.

Mom laughed, and dad lowered his head, "I wasn't joking," he mumbled towards her.

I hugged Jacob closer to me, wishing without need to that we could stay this way forever, never leaving each other's sides and never needing anything more than our family, what we had right here, right now.

**The End**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**

**Hey everybody! I'd like to start writing my newest FanFiction, and I have a few options as to what to write about. **

**I'd like you to review and vote on what you'd prefer to see from me.**

**1) A story about Leah going to college and imprinting on somebody (not really feeling this one right now, though)**

**2) A love story about Quil and Claire when Claire's older (I have a lot of good ideas for this one)**

**3) A continuation of my Jake and Nessie story, or Jake and Renesmee (M) story. (Please note if you vote for this category, you MUST INCLUDE in your review vote exactly what you want to happen in the story so I can get some feedback on what to write, because me plot lines are all resolved)**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE IN FOR THIS! JUST REVIEW OR PM ME! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Just a quick note to tell you all that I just signed up to be a Beta reader, and am now available to Beta stories. If you're interested, please don't hesitate to contact me about helping you with your FanFictions. As you probably know, Twilight is my forte, but I can also definitely help you out with Hunger Games-themed stuff, Vampire Diaries, Harry Potter, most celebrity themed stuff, Percy Jackson, the list goes on and on. **


End file.
